


You’re A Sunflower

by strangeradventures



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All Skywalkers Live, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BB-8 Ships It, Bad Humor, Badass Rey, Before TROS, Canon? What is canon?, DameRey, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, General Leia Organa, Han & Luke & Leia Are Alive & Thriving, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I’m Going To Hell For Writing This, I’m sorry for this, Jedi Ben Solo, Kylo Ren Doesn’t Exist There Is Only Ben Solo, Love, Minor Finn/Rose Tico, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, One Shot Collection, One Shot Collection No One Asked For, Palpatine Has Been There From The Start With Snoke, Poe & Rey Are BB-8’S Parents, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Rey Deserves A Family, Rey Is Very Affectionate, Rey Needs A Hug, Space Bro Ben Solo, Space Dad Han Solo, Space Mom Leia Organa, Space Uncle Luke Skywalker, Titles inspired by songs, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeradventures/pseuds/strangeradventures
Summary: One Shot Collection For Poe Dameron & Rey!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 19





	You’re A Sunflower

I should be shot with a blaster for writing this. I have just yeeted myself so hard & far into the Damerey trashcan like the actual piece of garbage I am. Enjoy.

I don’t own anything.

When Rey and Finn hurtled their way into the lives of everyone in the Resistance, no one really knew what to say, or to think about the Scavenger & the ex Stormtrooper.

They had inserted themselves in surprisingly easily though since Han brought them to base.

What with Finn already knowing Poe Dameron and Rey having the potential to be a great Jedi.

Over time they both found it incredibly easy to adjust to life as members of the Resistance. 

Leia, Han, Ben and Chewbacca practically adopted them into their family.

It had made both Rey and Finn ecstatic, because neither had a family that they remember and were both overwhelmed with emotion when they were accepted with open arms by the Skywalker-Solo’s. 

They went on to take out Death Star with the Resistance but unfortunately did not having the time or the power to defeat Supreme Leader Snoke and his Knights that Rey, Finn and Ben had an epic showdown with in the woods.

They hadn’t gotten anywhere near the unfortunately still alive and kicking Palpatine either, which Ben had been particularly angry about.

Finn had been badly injured as well which had been the last straw for Ben, who raged the entire journey home and nearly destroyed a part of the Falcon.

Something which Han and Chewbacca are still chewing Ben out for to this very day.

Rey then followed the map to Luke Skywalker.

Han had not been too happy about Rey talking the Falcon alone, but Leia had ignored his protests, but when he kept berating Rey about taking care of the Falcon, Leia and Han came to a compromise by deciding to let Chewbacca accompany Rey.

Ben had wanted to come with her, having missed his Uncle Luke very much, but Leia had held him back, reminding him gently that finding Luke is Rey’s path.

Like it was his path to go and stay with Luke and become the Jedi he is today.

He had complained about Chewbacca being allowed to go, but had eventually accepted that he was to stay and use his abilities of a Jedi to keep a watchful eye over the Resistance.

When arriving on Ahch-To, Rey had found Luke incredibly difficult at first, he didn’t want to train anymore Jedi.

He had lost the hope he had once had and had immediately pushed Rey away.

Rey had pushed back though until Luke caved.

He has his concerns about training Rey, but he did so anyway and so Rey became a Jedi-in-training.

Luke still hadn’t wanted to leave the sanctuary of his island though, despite being reunited with Chewie and the Falcon, which had been very frustrating for Rey.

She’d left him to fight Snoke when she had a vision of fighting him. 

Of him being killed in some manner.

Thankfully, Ben had the same vision and Rey reunited with her friend there.

She wanted to ask him a million and one questions about Finn and he wanted to ask her a million and one questions about Luke, but they focused on the matter at hand and it went rather well.

They pretended to give themselves up to Snoke.

Ben even did a pretty decent job of pretending to want to join the Dark Side.

Such a decent job that it had scared Rey into thinking that his words were true.

They were, however, just a way for Ben to get close enough to Supreme Leader Snoke to slice him in half with his lightsaber.

Ben and Rey had then fought everyone else in the room and had won.

Which was when Emperor Palpatine showed up to try and convince them to join him on the Dark Side.

It was horrible.

The Emperor knew just how to get into both Ben and Rey’s heads, but it hadn’t gone to plan for the Emperor as it only made Ben and Rey angry.

Ben had nearly gotten himself killed in his attempt to kill the Emperor and the man who brought him and his family so much misery for so many years.

Knowing that there was no way to defeat him there and then, Rey had had to practically pull Ben away and the two had gone back to Crait in an attempt to stop The First Order from annihilating the Resistance.

The fight against The First Order on Crait had been a rough one, especially with The First Order’s siege canon, but Rey, Ben and Chewbacca had returned to the Falcon and used it to fight off the TIE fighters and Luke had appeared to hold off The First Order.

His intervention allowing Rey, Ben and Chewbacca time to gather the remaining members of the Resistance, including Leia, Han and a completely healed Finn, whom Rey had immediately ran to embrace.

Ben had also managed to grab an exhausted Luke quickly before they took off.

Which Rey believes Ben might have been regretting as he ended up sitting next to Luke and hearing the old Jedi Master’s complaints about getting old.

It had made Rey happy to see the family back together though, when Leia and Han had gone to join them with R2-D2 and C-3PO.

She had wanted to go over to them, but didn’t want to impose, which is why she’d gone to catch up with Finn, holding him tightly as they caught each other up on everything they’ve missed whilst being away from each other.

Rey also discovered an unfortunately injured Rose Tico. 

Smiling warmly as Finn talked about her with such a beaming smile upon his face.

It had made Rey realise that he’d found his place amongst the Resistance.

He’d become a part of the family.

In a way that she hasn’t been able to, because she’s been away.

It had made Rey question if she’d ever be able to belong like Finn now does.

She’d been thinking about that when she’d left her best friend to reunite with the kind and faithful droid, BB8.

Which was when she met Commander Poe Dameron.

Rey hadn’t seen the man approach at first, but she had soon realised that BB8 was trying to attract her attention to someone, when he’d turned his head back and forth between Rey and the man approaching them.

Rey searched the face of the man unknown to her and decided that she liked it.

“Hi.” He’d started first in a smooth voice.

“Hey.” Rey began to rise to her feet.

“I’m Poe.” He’d extended a hand to her, which Rey hadn’t really known what to do with at first.

“Rey.” She’d replied quickly.

The man, Poe, had just smiled at her and Rey found herself smiling back.

“I know.”

When the Resistance had set up base on the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss, things started to fall into place for Rey.

She started to feel like she belonged in the Skywalker-Solo family.

Starting to accept Leia, Han and Luke as a mother & father figures.

Ben became like a brother to her and Rey found herself engaging in her Jedi training daily with both Ben and Luke there to help her.

Finn had even started to begin learning the basics of the Force, due to Luke proclaiming that Finn definitely had the Force and could also potentially become a powerful Jedi, which had made Finn and his partner Rose, incredibly happy.

Poe Dameron had joked that he was probably going to end up being the only one who wasn’t one with the Force, but Luke and Leia had immediately corrected him.

Pointing out and revealing to Poe, Finn and Rey that Poe is in fact Force Sensitive and that his Force capabilities come out in being able to sense what others are going though and having a razor sharp gut instinct which had kept him alive in the air all these years as one of the best pilots in the Galaxy.

This had made Poe very happy and Rey hadn’t been able to stop laughing when Poe had immediately began skipping around the jungle yelling. ‘I’ve got the Force.’

As time went on. Rey found herself going out on missions in the Falcon with Han, Chewbacca, Ben, Finn, Rose and Poe. 

This had eventually turned into just Chewbacca, Ben, Finn, Rose and Poe, when Han had reluctantly decided to let Ben and Poe pilot the Falcon one time and had been so impressed that he decided to give them the opportunity to fly it without him, but Chewbacca has to be there to supervise at all times.

However, Luke would always tell Ben and Rey that Han would be nervously pacing back and forth getting all anxious about the Falcon until Leia would throw something at his head with the Force to get him to calm down.

Ben had at first grumbled about Chewbacca watching over them at all times, but had come to accept it.

They became a great team, Chewbacca, Rey, Finn, Rose, Poe and Ben. 

However, despite their friendship, Rey started to find Poe Dameron hard to handle and the feeling was mutual.

“You’re going to destroy the ship!” Rey screams at Poe for what feels like the umpteenth time.

“Excuse me? I’m going to destroy the ship? Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but it wasn’t me who nearly flew us into the side of that cliff!” Poe argues back.

“You scraped the Falcon!”

“Yeah, trying to get us out of the position you got us in which would’ve caused us to crash!”

“Guys, can we just calm down. It was a hairy mission already...” Finn, who has designated himself as peacekeeper tries to calm his two friends down.

“It’s not gonna work, Finn.” Rose sighs, rolling her eyes as Poe and Rey continue to argue.

“You’re an incredibly difficult man.” Rey is shaking her head at Poe now.

“I’m difficult? Me? I’m just trying to keep us alive here!”

“Can you two please stop yelling, you’re really starting to stress me out.” Ben starts to rub his temples in frustration.

“Han’s going to kill you for scraping the Falcon.” Rey folds her arms and she and Poe start screaming at each other again.

Chewbacca makes a noise and Ben nods.

“Yeah, you got that right Uncle Chewie.” He pats the furry arm of his godfather.

“Dad’s gonna kill them both.”

Poe and Rey’s constant bickering became something that the entire Resistance knew about.

To the point where people would avoid situations in which Rey and Poe would be working together, unless it was an easy mission where Poe and Rey would be less inclined to argue with each other.

It was known, however, that despite their arguing, that Rey and Poe did respect each other.

Rey respected and was incredibly intrigued by Poe as a pilot.

She finds him incredibly fascinating and when they aren’t arguing, loves hearing the stories he’d tell her about all the parts of the Galaxy that he’s traveled to.

It’s the same for Poe.

He respects Rey as a Jedi and is always open to hearing her stories about her experiences with the Force. 

Poe also loves to hear about all the skills she picked up as a Scavenger on Jakku.

Sure, they might argue a lot and Ben and Luke may be fed up of Rey growling about how Poe’s annoyed her when they’re training together, but at the heart of everything, they do like and care about each other.

It had made Rey’s day when Poe had called her the best fighter they have after an incredibly successful mission.

It also pleases Poe to see how caring Rey is around BB8, who treats Rey as he treats Poe.

Rey finds herself having many heart to hearts with Poe when they’re working on repairs together.

It’s one of the things they both bond over.

Unless it’s repairing BB8 because one of them has accidentally done something to cause incidental harm to the poor droid.

Then they really do scream at each other and Finn and Rose normally wish they’re on the the other side of the Galaxy.

Han, Ben and Luke have no time for their arguing either.

It’s only Leia who just sits their and laughs at them.

As, unbeknownst to everyone but Leia herself, Leia sees herself and Han in Rey and Poe and has a distinctive feeling where things may be headed for the Jedi and the Pilot.

“I don’t know why I’m the one trying to apologise here because I’m not the one who busted the shields, but...” Poe had started to apologise to Rey as the two were working on fixing up the shields after being torn to shreds by Han for their recklessness on their last mission.

It having been decided by Ben and Chewbacca, in hopes to quell an argument and save Ben another migraine that they’d tell Han that Rey and Poe both shared the blame equally for what happened to the Falcon.

Which is why Han had screamed at them both, before ordering them to fix up the Falcon.

“I didn’t wreck the shields.” Rey grumbles.

“You overpowered them!”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t have flown us into the attack zone.”

“The First Order would’ve had our asses if I hadn’t!” Poe argues back.

“I could’ve gotten us out there.” 

“It would’ve been too big of a risk. I made a choice...”

“That nearly got us killed, again!” Rey growls.

“You’ve nearly gotten us killed a thousand times more than I have, Rey!” Poe exclaims.

“Oh really? And how many times have I saved you?”

“How many times have I saved you?” Poe retorts, looking angrily into Rey’s wide eyes. 

Rey drops her tools, clenches her hands into fists and storms away from the irritating man.

Due to his Force Sensitivity, Poe realises that he may have just pushed Rey a little too far and can sense that she is actually really upset.

That’s not what he wanted at all.

He never intended to upset her like that.

“Rey?” He calls with a gentle sigh, putting his own tools down to go and look for her.

“Rey?” 

Walking through the Falcon, Poe’s face falls when he sees Rey sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, a sad look on her face that matches the hurt that Poe can sense is washing over her in waves.

“Hey, sweetheart. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. We both made mistakes. It was as much my fault as it was yours. I made a rash decision.” Poe starts to apologise to her properly.

“It’s okay.” Rey sniffs.

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“I shouldn’t have yelled at you either.” Rey continues.

“Oh no, yell at me all you want sunshine, I lead us into that war zone.” Poe smiles a little.

“You didn’t have a choice. You were right, there was no other way and if you hadn’t we might not be here right now or we could be prisoners of The First Order. I just got scared.” Rey sighs.

“You got scared? I don’t believe that.” Poe nudges her.

“Oh I did. I just kept thinking of all the horrible things that could happen to Finn, Rose, Ben, Chewie and you and I overpowered the shields in an attempt to protect us. I know I did that, because I’m afraid. I’m afraid to lose you.” Rey admits and Poe doesn’t say anything at all.

He just lets her tell him at her own pace, whilst shocked to hear Rey admit something so personal.

“I didn’t have a family. They left me on Jakku. I grew up alone, became a Scavenger and didn’t think I’d ever not be alone.” Rey reveals something which Poe already knew, but still hurts to hear.

Poe grew up on Yavin 4 with two incredibly loving parents and is unable to believe that Rey’s parents could just abandon her like that on a planet such as desolate and run down as Jakku.

“It wasn’t until BB8 and Finn came into my life that things changed and I’m so glad they did, because through Finn and BB8, I met Leia, Han, Chewie, Ben, Luke, Rose, you and so many more wonderful people who I really care about. It changed my life and for the first time in my life, I don’t feel alone anymore and every time I see or think something is going to happen to anyone of you I react to it, because I can’t let anything happen to any of you. I wouldn’t know what I’d do if something bad...” Rey trails off.

“I was so scared that we were going to get hit and I was going to lose one of you. I’m sorry for overreacting, but I just can’t afford to be without any one of you.” Rey reveals.

“Even me? Thought you’d be dying to get rid of me.” Poe jokes and Rey punches him in the arm.

“No! Never, how could you say that? I know we argue because you’re difficult to deal with, but that doesn’t mean that I’d ever want anything to happen to you. I couldn’t lose you.” Rey finds herself gripping his arm tightly.

“Thought I got on your last nerve, sweetheart.” Poe just smirks back.

“Oh, you do, but I wouldn’t want to be without that at all. You’re my friend and a brilliant pilot and yes, I’d probably be dead by now if you hadn’t have been around for at least one of our missions.” 

“Oh, really?” Poe grins.

“I’m going to regret admitting that now.” Rey finds herself resting her head against his shoulder, shaking it as she does so.

“Don’t think I’m ever gonna forget that.” 

“You really are incredibly infuriating.” Rey looks up at the pilot.

“No I’m not.”

“Guess again, Dameron.” 

Poe shakes his own head at her for a few moments, before nudging her with his arm again.

“We good, Rey?”

“Yes. We’re definitely good, Commander Dameron.” Rey smiles back and Poe decides to extend his arms out to her, drawing Rey into a gentle embrace.

It makes Rey close her eyes and smile, she loves it when Poe hugs her.

It’s quite rare that it happens, but when Poe does hug her, it’s one of the nicest things she has ever experienced.

Poe hugging her makes her feel safe.

“We’re going to be just fine.” Poe presses a featherlight kiss to the top of her head, as he holds the powerful Jedi-in-training.

Rey easily relaxes in his arms, taking in everything that makes him Poe.

Everything she likes so much about him.

Poe might be the most difficult man she had ever met, but there’s something about him that Rey can’t quite put her finger on.

Something that make her smile.

Something completely new to Rey.

She doesn’t understand it at all, but it’s good.

It’s powerful and it draws her to Poe Dameron in ways she just can’t explain.

At first she thought it was just the Force, because Poe is Force Sensitive.

However, Luke, Leia, Ben and Finn are too, but the connections Rey has with them, are definitely different to the one she has with Poe.

It’s something raw, exciting and incredibly strong.

“Just fine, yeah?” Poe’s smooth voice pulls her out of her thoughts.

“Of course.” Rey nods quickly.

“We’re fine.” 

Poe squeezes Rey tightly, before finally letting her go.

Gripping her arms tightly.

Happy with how things have worked out and that he’s made peace with Rey.

“We better get this ship fixed before Han kills us himself, or sets Chewie or Leia on us. Trust me, we don’t want that to happen.” Poe shudders at the thought, before moving to help Rey up.

Rey doesn’t move.

“We gotta go.” Poe tugs lightly on her arms.

“Poe?” Rey practically whispers.

“Yeah?” Poe frowns at her.

“Everything okay, sunshine?”

“Yes. I’m fine. Everything’s fine...” Rey trails off, letting her instincts guide her into making a bold decision.

Which is to share her first kiss with the surprised Poe Dameron.

The kiss is brief, hasty and Rey doesn’t have a clue what she’s doing.

She’s just following everything her instincts are telling her to do.

Which is to kiss the pilot, because of everything she feels when she looks at him.

The way he can make her smile just by being in the room.

His wit and his caring nature.

The way it feels as everything’s right in the Galaxy when she’s in his arms and he’s holding her tight.

Sure, they argue all the time about the stupidest of things, but he is a good man.

Rey cares about him and is drawn to him in a way that whilst she can’t exactly explain, knows that it is in such a way that makes her want to kiss him.

Which is what she has done.

She has just kissed Poe Dameron...

Rey pulls away quickly, her face a mask of worry.

“I’m. I’m sorry. I...” Rey isn’t really sure what to say at all to Poe, who for a brief moment can only stare at Rey.

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t...” Rey is silenced by Poe kissing her back.

“Don’t apologise to me for this, sweetheart. Never apologise to me for this.” Poe grins against her lips and Rey beams back, all her worries and insecurities evaporating.

“It’s okay?”

“Yeah.” Poe kisses her.

“Yeah, yeah, Rey. This is okay. More then okay.” He says between soft kisses.

Rey rests her hands against his face, stroking his cheek lightly with her long fingers.

This is right.

Her fingers against Poe’s cheek, his strong arms around her, practically pulling her onto his lap.

Their eyes locked on each other’s.

It’s perfect.

This is perfect.

Despite all her Jedi training, Rey has never felt such peace as the peace she is experiencing right now from this interaction with someone so dear to her.

“This is good.” Poe assures her as they smile at each other, as if they were the only two people in the Galaxy.

As if they were in a world of their own.

“It feels good.” Rey nods quickly, before pulling Poe into another kiss.

Their kiss lasts longer this time around.

Rey feels more confident in what she’s doing and triumphantly takes control of the exchange between her and Poe.

It is passionate, warm and right.

Rey has never felt such a warmth from within before now.

She decides that she likes it and how it makes her feel all fuzzy.

As if she were on top of the planet.

Rey also decides that she definitely likes kissing Poe.

“We really gotta fix up the Falcon, sunshine.” Poe laughs against her lips and Rey finds herself giggling back.

“Okay.” She nods, resting her forehead against Poe’s.

Whatever this is, she likes it.

She really, really likes this.

Poe takes her hands and helps her up to her feet.

They grin at each other for a moment, before Poe offers her his arm and Rey takes it.

Moving so naturally that it feels as if they’ve done this so many times before.

“Gotta fix up all that mess you made, sweetheart.” Poe teases her.

“It is as much your mess as it is mine.” Rey nudges him.

“Is it though? Because I remember someone overpowering the shields.”

“Only because you took us straight through that war zone.”

“I apologised!” Poe holds a hand up.

“You attempted to.” Rey retorts.

“Hey, at least I tried.”

“Not hard enough.” Rey raises an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously?!”

“Seriously.”

At first, no one noticed any difference between Poe and Rey.

They still argued all the time.

Finn, Rose and an irate Ben still did what they could to try and quell the constant arguing and the disagreements.

Yet, after they’d finish arguing, Poe and Rey would be seen either embracing or leaving together instead of just storming off.

It also became clear to the members of the Resistance that something was different between Rey and Poe, because they would always be seen walking arm in arm.

Or Rey would be walking ahead and would be pulling Poe along with her by the hand.

Either way, it had soon become apparent that wherever Rey went, Poe was sure to be somewhere behind.

Finn knew the literal evening of their first kiss that there was something different between Rey and Poe.

He mentioned it to Rey the next day and she immediately started blushing and had confessed in her own way that she’d shared a kiss with Poe and to Finn’s amusement, mentioned that she’d definitely like to do it again. 

Finn was so happy for them when he realised what they’d become and told Rose the second he realised what was going on. 

Finn was just a little bit disappointed that Rey and Poe’s new bond hadn’t stopped their constant arguing.

Then again, he knows that he argues with Rose from time to time and that they always settle their arguments and come back to each other at the end of the day and from what he’s seen?

Finn believes that it’s going to be the same for Poe and Rey.

Whilst Finn and Rose had been happy to see Poe and Rey as more than friends, they didn’t quite get the same response from everyone else.

Leia had been happy, calling out several ‘I knew it’s’ and collecting a couple of bets she’d made with other members of the Resistance.

She had clapped Poe around the head once and told him to look after Rey or else he’d have her to face, but she was quite accepting of their new found relationship.

BB8 had been over the moon at the sight of Rey and Poe growing closer, the small droid having been a little confused as whom to go to what with how close he felt to both Poe and Rey. 

Luke, Han and Ben had teamed up to pretty much put the fear of god into Poe, warning him that they would each happily go to the Dark Side if he ever dared to hurt Rey. 

Poe had immediately reassured them that he had no intentions of ever hurting Rey and had been rather, despite the fact that he’d never admit it, intimidated.

Despite seeing Poe uncomfortable, it had made Rey smile to see and realise that she has Han, Luke and Ben looking out for her.

It’s what she imagines could’ve happened if she’d had a father or sibling.

It really touched her heart, but she had, had to tell them to take it easy on Poe.

Surprisingly to everyone, including Poe himself, Rey turned out to be the most affectionate out of the two. 

Which is also how the entire Resistance found out that Rey and Poe had become more than just friends.

Of course, there was the fact that they’d either walk around arm in arm or Rey would be pulling him along by the hand, but there was now also Poe walking around with his arm around Rey’s shoulders and the two just holding hands in general.

Rey would hold Poe’s hand at any change she could get to do so.

Poe would also either have his arm around her or Rey would be completely sitting on his lap whenever they’re sitting together.

They are also quick to embrace one another whenever they’re reunited even after doing a few hours apart. 

Rey would also be the one to often kiss Poe no matter where they were.

Sometimes it would be a simple kiss on the cheek, other times, she’d practically pounce on him and they’d make out there and then.

Which usually prompted Finn and Rose to start making out with each other, or for Ben to separate everyone with the Force. 

Poe loves how affectionate Rey is, he hadn’t expected her to be the more affectionate one, because he himself is incredibly affectionate, but it’s a beautiful balance between them.

Well, to Rey and Poe anyway.

Everyone else just rolls their eyes.

They would also be increasingly more paranoid whenever the other went out on a mission alone.

One time when Poe was on a patrol in his X-Wing in a supposedly dangerous zone, Ben and Luke had gotten a rather anxious Rey on their hands, who had thrown herself into her Jedi training to distract herself.

Luke had been pleasantly surprised with Rey’s focus.

How she could put her relationship with Poe to one side and out of mind when focusing on her Jedi training.

Ben had been impressed too.

However, when Poe had come home and word was out that he’d gotten back safely, Rey had immediately ran off to meet him.

Which was unfortunate for Ben, because Rey had been focusing on levitation and had been levitating Ben at the time when the call sounded out and Ben unfortunately ended up being dropped right out of mid air and straight into a patch of mud.

When it comes to eating in the canteen, Rey will now always sit beside Poe, pretty much either in his arms, with her head resting on his shoulder, or just holding his hands.

She’d never understood why Finn and Rose would do that until she’d formed a relationship with Poe, but now she’s come to realise that she and Poe are probably just as handsy with each other as Finn and Rose are.

It’s a complete nightmare for Ben, who sits at the end of the table with his friends, who are now all in relationships with each other.

Thankfully, Lieutenant Connix joins them at breakfast, so he has her to converse with.

Rey smiles as she listens to Poe tell them a tale about one of his more exciting missions.

Watching as Finn and Rose have a mini food fight across from them and at Ben, who’s pouring milk into his cereal.

“Is there not someone in your life, Ben?” Rey decides to ask.

“What do you mean?” Ben eyes her.

“You know, like Finn and Rose and me and Poe? Do you not...” Rey isn’t really sure how to word it and Poe just laughs.

“No he doesn’t. He cannot talk to women.”

“Yes I can.” Ben growls indignantly.

“Oh really? I saw your attempt at flirting, Solo.” Poe reminds him.

“Dameron...”

“Oh wow. I’m still scarred from that.” Connix buries her head into her hands.

“What happened?” Rey looks up into Poe’s eyes.

“Well.” Poe grins wickedly.

“Dameron, I swear...”

“Do you want to see my lightsaber? It’s long and it’s very efficient.” Poe does his best imitation of Ben’s voice. 

Ben looks deep into his cereal.

Finn and Rose immediately begin howling with laughter.

“Seriously?” Rey laughs with them.

“Oh yeah. This is why my son takes after the Skywalkers and not the Solo’s. All Solo’s can speak to women with ease. He took after his Uncle.” Han snorts in passing.

“It is rather bold of you to assume that I can’t speak to women, Han. I just choose not to.” Luke remarks calmly.

“Is this what you truly want to become, son? Your uncle? The sixty eight year old virgin?” Han gives Ben a look.

Ben, whom is currently wishing that either his cereal would kill him or the First Order would show up and put him out of his misery.

Poe, Finn, Rose, Connix and Rey are practically screaming with laughter in the background.

Luke just shakes his head and chuckles.

“It is also bold of you to assume that I am a virgin.”

Han pales and Ben face palms the table.

“Oh dear GOD!”

Over time, Rey found out that she was finally ready to take the next step in her relationship with Poe.

When she’d worked out exactly what she’d wanted to say and what she wanted to do, Rey was the one to ask Poe about it, because Poe had decided to let her come to him whenever she felt ready to take that step if she ever wanted to. 

Despite all her initial worries and insecurities about getting it all wrong, Rey found out that taking the next step with Poe was just as easy as kissing him.

He was incredibly gentle and patient with her and let her lead any time she wanted to and Rey really enjoyed that.

She loved being the one in control.

It was incredibly satisfying for them both.

However, Rey would happily let Poe take control whenever he wanted to, because that was definitely a satisfying experience for Rey.

They couldn’t really keep their hands off each other the first few weeks after they’d consummated their relationship for the first time and that could be quite problematic for their friends and family.

Han came up with new rules for the Millennium Falcon after Chewbacca had been scarred for life after accidentally walking in on Rey and Poe in the throes of one of their many steamy sessions in the Falcon. 

Which Poe and Rey had argued wasn’t exactly fair seeing as they’d made love in the Falcon many, many times before they were actually caught, which hadn’t gone down well with Han, Chewbacca, Luke or Ben, whom had immediately started going around disinfecting all the surfaces of the ship.

Leia had also come to Poe and Rey’s aid in that situation, gently reminding her husband that they used to do the exact same thing in the Falcon when they were the same age as Rey and Poe.

Which had only made Chewbacca groan and for Luke to aid his nephew in cleaning the Falcon. 

Poe and Rey also learnt their lesson that day to and it was never an issue again.

Neither Rey or Poe wanting to think about what Han and Leia used to get up to in their prime and apparently still do, according to Leia.

However, despite the lesson learned, they didn’t exactly stick to their quarters either.

Seeing as there was always a spare cupboard room around the Resistance base that was unoccupied.

They’d had a rather explosive argument one time, that whilst they did resolve quite quickly, the resolve didn’t come in the form of their usual kiss or a hug.

Unfortunately for Ben Solo, whom had come to the cafeteria to look for a snack, he got a glimpse of what that ‘resolve’ entailed and seeing Rey and Poe sprawled out top of one of the tables is a sight that had made Ben wish for a quick and sudden death.

“For the love of god we EAT IN HERE!”

After that incident, If they couldn’t get to their quarters, Poe and Rey decided to stick to Poe’s X-Wing if they ever decided to get creative.

However, at the end of every day, Rey and Poe would always manage to curl up in bed together.

Sure, there were some nights where they’d be up all night figuring out plans with the Resistance.

Trying to work out ways to defeat the First Order and the Emperor Palpatine and all that stuff that would hopefully bring an end to the war and restore order to the Galaxy.

However, when they could go to bed they would and they’d go together.

Rey finding it much easier to sleep in Poe’s arms.

Everything just feeling right for her when she’s there, wrapped in a secure embrace.

Since she is from Jakku, Rey is used to extreme temperatures and is predominantly used to extreme heat.

However, it is nowhere near as hot on these planets they end up on and at night, Rey finds herself feeling rather uncomfortably cold.

Which is why she wraps herself up in a lot of blankets.

Since she started sleeping with Poe at night though, he’s always made sure that she’s wrapped up in enough blankets to satisfy her and holds her tightly in his arms.

Poe runs quite hot most of the time, so Rey knows that she can always count on him to keep her warm at night and he does.

Every single night.

Most of the time, Rey loves being the little spoon, deeply enjoying the feeling of having Poe wrapped around her.

Rey also loves being the big spoon too. 

Finding it incredibly comforting to have Poe in her arms.

Poe particularly enjoys Rey being the big spoon when he’s suffering from nightmares of the First Order torturing him and killing everyone he loves.

Rey’s favourite position to sleep in, however, is when she’s curled up in Poe’s arms and she’s got her head resting on his chest.

Feeling completely safe and content with Poe’s arms holding her securely and the soothing sound of his heartbeat beneath her ear, reminding her constantly that he’s their and alive and that he’s got her.

That he won’t let go.

Rey never wants him to let her go.

Which is why Rey finds herself smiling as she rests in Poe’s arms, because no matter what’s going on out there in the Galaxy, in Poe’s secure and comforting embrace, she is completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was terrible & probably one of the worst things I’ve ever written, but I just watched The Rise Of Skywalker. I’m an emotional wreck, but I saw it. There was a lot I disagreed with but on the whole I really liked it & I really shipped Damerey! They were like Han & Leia 2.0. Star Wars means so much to me. They are first films I ever remember watching & I’ve grown up with many happy memories of Star Wars. I’m twenty now & I still love it so much & I never thought I’d be writing fanfic for it, but here we are & even though it might take me awhile because I have quite a busy life what with being a full time university student. I do accept requests for Damerey! So request away & thank you all so much for reading this & please comment if you can & tell me all your thoughts on this.
> 
> Also. If you want to come over & scream at me about Star Wars on Tumblr or send me requests there. My tumblr is.
> 
> strangeradventuresofstarwars
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
